


Murder Mystery Cancelled

by Annariel



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline has got a job as an Events Manager, but there is something strange happening in the cellar.  Against her better judgement, Abby agrees to take a look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Mystery Cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fredbasset for beta-reading and to lonely-candle who provided the artwork that inspired this.

  
  
lonely_candle's artwork.  


Abby parked her car, as directed, by the goods entrance to Clerkwell House. She scowled angrily at the overfull recycling skip and the rusting remains of a bicycle frame (both wheels missing) padlocked to the iron fence. She didn't really know why she had come here, summoned by a terse phone call from Caroline, but something in the other woman's tone had convinced her that she was should check the place out.

"I can hardly call Connor, can I?" Caroline had said, though Abby felt there was an implicit threat that if Abby didn't do something then Caroline would call Connor.

Matters with Connor were weird enough after _that kiss_ without bringing Caroline back into the mix. Abby had a slightly trapped feeling. She sighed inwardly, gave the steering wheel a thump to let off some of her frustration and climbed out of the car.

Clerkwell House was a squat ugly building, for all a large sign out the front proclaimed it was historic. A large busy A road had been built up close to its frontage with only a narrow pavement between the heavy Tudor timbers and the garish double yellow lines. It looked even worse from where Abby was parked in a tiny bay around the back of the building, surrounded by grim metal fencing and a bit of scrubby wasteland. There looked to be some gardens to the right of the house though and presumably there was a car park for the public there somewhere as well.

Abby walked up to the heavy oak back door and pressed the intercom.

"Who is it?" a tinny voice asked immediately.

"Abby Maitland to see Caroline Steel."

The door buzzed and Abby pushed it open.

* * *

The office wasn't far from the back entrance. It had an incongruous looking glass door leading into a wood panelled room full of cubicle dividers, cheap looking desks and miscellaneous photocopiers and cupboards. Caroline met Abby as she walked in. She was wearing a stunning deep red dress and professionally ridiculous heels.

"Is this what secretaries are wearing these days?" Abby asked.

Caroline gave her a hard look. "We've a murder mystery evening on tonight."

"What is this place?"

Caroline shrugged. "To be honest? It's a pity project handed out to my boss to keep him occupied."

"A pity project?"

"Yeah, you know, younger son, nice but dim, wants to help out. So they hand him the dud family home and let him run it on a shoestring as an Events business."

"Hence the murder mystery evening."

Caroline nodded. "Hence the murder mystery evening."

"And your involvement is?"

"Assistant Events coordinator. Look do you want to see the problem or not? The guests are already here."

"Yeah sure. So what's the problem exactly?"

"I thought I heard something in the cellar, like some kind of animal, but I'm not allowed down there. I asked Bob, that's the Events Coordinator, and he said not to worry about it. But he was white as a sheet when he left this afternoon."

"That's not exactly damning evidence." Abby began to feel she'd been lured out on a wild goose chase. "What about mobile phones they're often affected by the anomalies?"

"It's a black spot here so one wouldn't work anyway."

"Why aren't you allowed in the cellar?"

"Bob says they store valuable equipment down there but, frankly, he's running a pirate DVD business on the side out of the pub on the corner. I reckon he keeps his stock down there. Anyway, I've got the cellar key, are you going to come for a look?"

"Wait, if you've got the key why haven't you checked it out yourself?"

Caroline gave Abby a disdainful look. "And get eaten by something horrible? No way."

"Oh but it's OK for me to get eaten by something."

"You're the professional."

Caroline turned on her heels and marched out of the office. Abby shook her head at Caroline's retreating back, but followed her. 

They walked through two rather ugly fire doors before entering what were, presumably the public spaces. The decor suddenly became rather more sympathetic and consistent, albeit with a somewhat faux medieval air to it. They walked down a carpeted corridor with pikes mounted on the walls.

"Caroline? Caroline? What's this?"

A flustered looking man hurried towards them. Caroline made a quiet frustrated noise.

"Mr. Daubenay, what can I do for you?"

"What's going on? Who's this?"

"This is Miss Maitland. There was a suggestion that there were pests in the cellar. I happen to know her and knew she could check it out discreetly."

"Pests in the cellar? Why wasn't I told?"

"I expect Bob didn't want to worry you."

Mr. Daubenay was easily identifiable as Caroline's `nice but dim' boss. He didn't look too bad in a highly-bred kind of way. He was tall with blonde hair and a strong jaw. Abby wasn't any expert in clothes but she guessed his suit was expensive and the cravat certainly gave the whole ensemble a nice aristocratic touch.

"The guests are already here!! The murder's due in 45 minutes."

"It won't take me long to take a quick look around. Then I can make a recommendation," Abby said.

Mr. Daubenay fastened his attention on her. "Yes of course, good of you to come. Jack Daubenay."

He thrust a hand at her and Abby shook it. It was a nice firm grip. 

His gaze wandered back to Caroline. "Good idea, getting someone to check it quickly."

"Thank you, sir," Caroline simpered.

Abby resisted the temptation to roll her eyes as Caroline conjured up a demure smile and fluttered her eyelashes.

"The cellar?" Daubenay asked.

"That's what Bob said," Caroline replied.

He gave an exaggerated sigh. "Well I suppose we had better look."

"There's no need for you to get involved. What about the guests?"

"Oh! The actors can look after them. They're having a whale of a time as usual. I like to keep an eye on things myself and this needs investigation. Tally-ho!"

Abby glared at Caroline as Daubenay strode off down the corridor. They followed him round a corner, through a low doorway that incorporated an awkward step down, along an uncarpeted corridor and down three steps that ended in a blank wooden door.

Mr. Daubenay turned the handle and looked mildly disconcerted when it didn't open.

"I've got the key," Caroline said.

"Oh, good show!"

Caroline handed it to Abby. "You had better go first."

Abby glared at her again.

"Really? Why?" Daubenay asked.

"She's the professional."

Abby sighed and fitted the key in the lock. Then she cautiously pushed the door open. Her heart sank a bit when she saw the anomaly twinkling cheerfully at the back of the room.

"What on earth is that?" Daubenay asked.

Abby groped the wall by the side of the door and the cellar was flooded with yet more light as her hand hit a switch. Her heart sank when she say the ugly slick of blood leading through the anomaly.

"Oh!" Daubenay added, obviously seeing the blood as well.

Abby cautiously descended yet more steps into the cellar room.

"What's happened down here?" Daubenay asked, following her down the steps like some kind of lemming. Presumably centuries of in-breeding had removed his survival instinct.

"A wild animal of some kind has got in. It looks like it's injured and dragged off your... events manager did you say?" Abby looked at Caroline who was still hovering at the top of the steps.

Caroline shook her head. "No, Bob headed home at 4.30pm. He said something odd about the cellar which is why I came down here and then I heard noises. He had his mate Stevie with him earlier though and I don't recall Stevie leaving. Maybe..." she tailed away. "The door was locked from the outside," she observed.

"But if his friend was in trouble down here why didn't he call someone?" Daubenay demanded.

Abby had reached the floor of the cellar. It was full of cardboard boxes. She opened the top of one and wasn't surprised to see it was full of DVDs. She picked one out and showed it to Daubenay. 

"Didn't want the police to see what he had down here. Doesn't seem to be a very nice piece of work, your events manager. And could you _keep back_. Top of the stairs please."

Daubenay retreated. Abby could hear Caroline having a hurried conversation with him. The words `Official Secrets Act' and `I hoped I was wrong' featured in the discussion somewhere. Abby cast around for a weapon. She was going to need to check through the anomaly to see if Stevie was still alive, though she didn't have much hope. The sides of several of the cardboard boxes looked like they had been burned or corroded. There were similar markings on the stairs. 

A pile of broken pikes lay on the floor. Abby picked one up and approached the anomaly cautiously.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Caroline called.

"I just need to check whether this Stevie chap is close on the other side. Then we're calling for help."

Abby took a deep breath and stepped through the anomaly. 

She was standing in a cave over-looking what appeared to be the remains of a city. Crumbled buildings stood in a deserted plain. She could see large flying beasts circling above the tumbled skyscrapers, but nothing else moving. The remains of Stevie were just in front of her. She didn't look too closely. It was clear he wasn't alive any more. His face seemed to have been dissolved by something and Abby thought uncomfortably of giant flies and digestive juices.

As if on cue a large six legged creature, looking like nothing so much as a giant wingless fly, scuttled into the cave. Abby backed away hurriedly towards the anomaly. The fly thing made a strange guttural rumbling sound and rushed towards her. Abby turned and ran.

Caroline and Daubenay were still lurking at the top of the cellar steps.

"Get out!" Abby shouted.

She took the steps two at the time. Behind her there was a disconcerting gurgling and then a splashing sound.

"Oh my God!" Caroline said.

Abby grabbed the cellar door as she passed and slammed it shut. There was another splashing sound, rivulets of some kind of goo seeped under the bottom of the door. The wooden stair blistered. Abby turned the key in the lock.

"It spits acid!" Caroline said.

"Digestive juices of some kind, I think. But yeah, basically, acid."

There was a thump and the door shuddered.

"That doesn't look very strong," Abby said.

"It's not. I've been meaning to replace it," Daubenay replied.

"OK, fine, no time to loose. Caroline, get your murder mystery people out of here. Can I use the landline in your office? I need to call the ARC."

While Caroline and Daubenay went to organise an evacuation, Abby grabbed a pike off one of the walls and headed quickly back to the office. She hadn't got far when she heard the sound of splintering boards. It was loose somewhere in the house.

She dialled the ARC from the land-line in the office, getting through to Lorraine Wickes in minutes.

"Lorraine, I've got an anomaly where I am."

"There's nothing on the detector," Lorraine said.

"We're in a mobile phone black spot apparently, the detector partially runs off the mobile network so I'm guessing that's why it's not shown up. It's urgent though. Something nasty from the future has come through - some sort of fly that spits acid. I need backup fast."

"Let me have your location. I'll get them out right away."

Abby rattled off the details and hung up. She left the office, intending to leave by the back entrance she had arrived by, when a breathless Daubenay came running down the corridor.

"What are you still doing here?" Abby asked.

"Caroline's handling the evacuation. She's amazing! Doesn't need me getting in the way at all. I wanted to check you were all right. When's help coming?"

"They should be with us in ten minutes. Luckily we're not far. But you need to get out of here. We don't know where that thing is. What's the quickest way out?"

Daubenay grabbed Abby's arm. "This way's quickest. There's a side entrance through the murder room."

"The murder room?" Abby let him lead her down a narrow corridor.

"Yeah, where they find the corpse as part of the murder mystery. Oh! I say!"

Abby looked past Daubenay to see the fly thing at the far end of a long corridor.

"Back the way we came," she said.

"The room's just the next door along!" Daubenay started to run towards the fly.

Abby swore quietly under her breath. How the man had survived to adulthood was beyond her. She raised the pike in front of her and charged. The fly thing bounded down the corridor towards them. Daubenay darted sideways through an arch. Abby swiped with the pike which forced the fly thing to pause. She followed Daubenay into a room which looked like it came straight from a Hammer Horror movie. Little candles burned everywhere and a massive pentagram was daubed in the centre of the floor.

"Murder room right?" Abby gasped.

"Yeah, there's an occult sect at work."

"Great, where's this door of yours?"

"Just here, it seems to be... a bit... stuck!" Daubenay was panting and hauling at a handle.

Abby turned hurriedly. She wasn't at all surprised to see the fly thing in the arched entrance to the room. She swung the pike once more. The thing reared up, lifting its front pair of legs. Abby realised what was about to happen and ducked to once side as it spat.

There was a clatter as several of the large candlesticks fell over. As Abby rolled up onto her feet. She saw that the whole trail of acid was now burning merrily.

"Oh great! It's flammable," she said weakly.

"Doors still stuck!" Daubenay shouted and actually looked a little concerned.

The fly thing was backing away from the fire. Abby grabbed one of the lurid tapestries that hung on the wall and gave it a good tug. It fell down with a loud ripping sound. The fly thing turned towards the noise and reared up again. Abby darted to one side as yet more of the room erupted into flames. 

"Smash the window!" Abby shouted. "Get out!"

Daubenay grabbed one of the large candlesticks and swung it against the mullioned window. Abby threw the tapestry over the fly. There was the sound of more spitting and the cloth began to smoke. She threw herself on top of the thing and held on, trying to roll it and pull the cloth tight.

"These mullions are too small. I can't get out!!" Daubenay was pushing against the wooden frame around the windows. He began to cough as the flames moved towards him.

"The ARC are here! Jesus Christ!" Caroline appeared in the doorway and then vanished just as fast. 

Abby held on grimly. 

"Try to get past me and out that way!" she shouted at Daubenay.

The tapestry seemed to be entangling the creature. It was still spitting, but Abby now had it pinned into one place. However the fire was rapidly gaining a good hold on the room. Abby could already feel the heat and the air was acrid with smoke. She wasn't going to be able to safely keep the creature contained for long. Daubenay started to to edge around the walls towards the exit.

Seconds later, to Abby's surprise and relief, Caroline reappeared brandishing a fire extinguisher. 

"Oh, well done!" Daubenay shouted as she doused the flames.

"I could use a little help once you're done," Abby said.

"How?" Caroline asked.

"Pin down the cloth on that side, just stand on it or something."

Caroline looked dubious but picked up a candlestick and hooked down the tapestry. Cautiously Abby slipped off the thing, still holding tight to the cloth. She pinned the creature down to the floor on the far side from Caroline. The welcome sound of running feet and shouted orders sounded in the corridor.

"Gosh! Miss Steel. That was amazing, just amazing." Daubenay straightened his cravat. "Just amazing. Looks like I'm going to have to let Bob Coates go, I don't suppose you'd..."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Abby over the back of the fly thing, but she was smiling when she turned back to Daubenay.

"Of course, I'd be happy to take the promotion, Mr. Daubenay."

"Splendid!"

* * *

An hour later Abby was still hanging around. The ARC team had managed to repatriate the fly through its anomaly and lock the space time rip down. Meanwhile Daubenay had been hanging around Caroline looking completely star struck and dropping hints about girlfriends that made Connor look positively sophisticated. Caroline alternated between simpering at him and trying to look inconspicuous around the ARC people. 

As the last of the Special Forces cleared out, Abby briefly found herself alone in the corridor with Caroline. Caroline looked a little tired but still stunning. She had removed her heels at some point but her dress still swirled becomingly around her knees. Abby felt grubby and unkempt in comparison which made her irritated.

"This all seems to have worked out well for you. You've got a promotion and a new boyfriend." Abby knew she sounded waspish but didn't really care.

Caroline raised her eyebrows and blew Abby a kiss. "Couldn't have done it without your help."

Well, Abby thought, at least Caroline didn't spit flammable digestive juices everywhere.


End file.
